


When its all over

by TheFirstSeed



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFirstSeed/pseuds/TheFirstSeed
Summary: An AU where Maria survives, follows her and Aguilar's life after the events of the movie.





	1. Better Ending

**Author's Note:**

> I really hated it when Maria died, I mean come on. Why would you do that.

The sun was beginning his descent into night when Aguilar and Maria reached the city of Granada. The Templar's army marching upon it, coming to take power from the Sultan with a simple exchange, one he wouldn't dear refuse.  
  
Maria and Aguilar were on one of the rooftops watching the army marching. It was most likely they'd do the exchange in the morning, when their soldiers where wide wake rather then slowly seeking rest.   
  
The brotherhood had died defending this city and the apple it harbored, they couldn't give up now. This would be their last chance. Torquemada new they had escaped, new they would be waiting for their chance to strike. He'd have many people awake on watch. It wouldn't be safe for them to try save the boy. Their best hope was the wait until morning. Kill Torquemada and Ojeda, take the apple. Hide it again.   
  
"For the creed" Maria voice broke him from his thoughts. Her family's necklace hanging from her finger tips. She gentle took his hand, placing the cold metal into it. "Our own lives are nothing. All that matters is what we leave behind" She told him, his fingers wrapped around the cold metal necklace. Taking in a deep breath he looked back up at her.  
  
~  
They had found a small barn to rest in for the night. It wasn't far from where the army was, they'd be able to hear if the army started to move easily. They had quick access to the roof tops to travel better without being seen.  
  
Aguilar was on his back with Maria curled into his side. Her head was on his shoulder, his arm protectively around her. Holding her close. 'God, this could be my last night with her' the thought kept running though his mind. Damn it. It was making it so hard to sleep.   
  
He got up slowly, gently making she he wouldn't wake Maria. She needed the sleep. Pushing their makeshift blanket off of him, tucking it around her instead. He needed some fresh air, he needed to calm his thoughts or he'd never get to sleep.   
  
He slipped quietly out the doors of the barn, careful not the knock him. It was an old barn, the doors were made from a now old wood. Its hinges were rusty. Two things could go wrong if he knocked it, one it'd fall right off the wall. Two, it squeak so loud everyone in the area would here it.  
  
is eyes turned to the sky as soon as he was outside. It was beautiful. Well, not quite as beautiful as Maria he laughed a little. Glad she wasn't here to hit him for it. The sky was clear, stars were shining, the moon was full and bright. To tie in with it all a cold breeze below reminding you it night time.   
  
Running a hand through his hair he began to process though his thoughts. Going over the events of the previous days. Becoming a full member of the creed, His hand still felt .. weird .. a little uncomfortable. Then the attack on the city were the creed had hide the boy. The plan was perfect but some how it still went wrong. He had saved the boy from going of the cliff, that was one good thing but then it went wrong very quickly. Ojeda had come to the cliff edge, standing there laughing at his failure. That really bugged him.   
  
Before long Ojeda had got him and the boy up. There was no use fighting, he had them surrounded. The boy was thrown into a cage fit for an animal, disgraceful. Aguilar been stripped of his weapons and hands chained. Thrown down next to Maria who caught him slightly. Benedicto was there as well on the other side of Maria.   
  
They'd been thrown in cells, chained to the walls. Aguilar was grateful he'd been chained next to Maria. They were there, awaiting to be burn. He hated that, They were going to burn them for trying to protect a child? Well of course there was more to it but still.   
  
He watched his mentor burn there. Him and Maria had only just managed to escape. Just a second longer and they could've ended up the same. That really did anger him. He was about to punch the wall next to him when he felt familiar arms around him. "Aguilar", god her voice was mesmerizing. Dropped his arm he turned to face her "Come back to bed my love", he could seen the concern in her eyes. It didn't suit her. Her eyes should be happy, alive, dangerous but still caring and kind.   
  
"Of course my love" He reply with a soft smile. She smiled back at him, taking his hand leading him back to their makeshift bed for the night. The passed though the door careful not the touch in. Passed some of the stall that housed sleeping horses, goats and cows. Then into their one that was empty.   
  
Leaning up the kiss him softly on the lips. As she pulled away he leaned forward not wanting to loss the intimate contact. "We've got to sleep Aguilar" he could feel the energy bubbling up in him, knowing she was feeling the same. Gently pushing her down on their makeshift bed, his lips coming to contact with her again. His hands had fallen down to her waist well hers had found there way into his hair. This felt good.   
  
Maria wouldn't let him go any further then kissing, not too night at lest. She'd said. He'd complained a little but then again, it wasn't the kind of man to push a women. They were back into their normal position. Aguilar's mind now more at ease. Ready for what could and would unfold tomorrow.  
  
{  
They were up early, Maria more so then him as always. They had followed the army till it reached the Sultan Muhammad XII Palace. They watched from the roofs as the two opposition sides meet across from each other. The Sultan had a fiery look in his eyes as he watched Torquemada holding his son with a tight grip.   
  
"Sultan ... Surrender the apple. Your assassin's are gone. Their creed is finished" he spoke with a chocky happyiness in his tone. Aguilar could see the Sultan tense, they both could. He had turned, back into his palace with Torquemada, Ojeda, his son and only a handle for guards following. Maria looked at him, nodding, they both quickly but with skilled silence moved to their desired locations.   
  
Aguilar would take them from inside, Maria would take a few from outside then shut the doors so no more could enter. Looking back up at each other as the scenes unfolded inside. Aguilar could see the Sultan handing over the apple, his son running behind him, then Torquemada preforming some speech he'd obviously practices for this. With a deep breath he looked back at Maria, they both nodded, dropping the smoky bombs in. He watched them explore, turning the once well light room to darkness. Leaping down he stabbed one knight effectually with his hidden blade, turning around to kill another. He turned the doors slamming shut. Maria was back inside with him. They both worked there way around, killing each of the guards. Leaving only Torquemada and Ojeda left.   
  
As the smoke began to clear, Aguilar grabbed a hold onTorquemada. Stealing the apple from him but forcing a blade to his neck. He stopped when he saw it. Maria. Just across from him, Ojeda had his arm forcefully around her and a knife to her neck.  
  
She had always been able to put him on his ass. She was just as good of a fighter - No better of a fighter then anyone else in the creed. She was fast, her movement were calculated and agile. However, he always had a single advantage of strength, if he could get her in a position where she needed strength to bet him - He would usually win it, only time he could ever win angst her.   
  
"The Apple. Give it to him. Now Assassin" Ojeda was ordering him. Forcing the knife closer to her neck. He saw her gasp a little from the sharp contact. He could see the fear in her eyes, but there was a silent plead behind it.   
  
"For the creed" .. "Don't let them have it" .. "You have to put the creed, the well being of everyone, above me"  
  
He tried but he couldn't. He wasn't like the others. He could never understand how the other in the brotherhood were so willing to give up what they loved, people they had loved for this.  
  
Taking his blade back from Torquemada neck. He heard the older man sign in relief. Maria wouldn't forgive him if he did this.   
  
It all happened so fast. He shot he blade back out, stabbing Torquemada in the side, well still pushing the man out of his way. He felt his blade tearing at the mans flesh. Ojeda reacted, taking the knife from Maria's neck reading himself to stab him. Maria used the opportunity to push his arm out from her, as Aguilar slammed into him with another blade.   
  
The knife that'd been so close to killing Maria know lodged into his shoulder, his blade went into Ojeda's stomach. Just as he was bring his other arm up to stab him in the chest, Ojeda's hand connected with his face. Punching him away from him. Aguilar stumbled. Forgetting the searing pain in both his shoulder and face he turned reading to attack Ojeda again ..  
  
Maria's two prone blades where in his neck. Dark blood pouring out, running over the blades, quickly down the mans neck. He watched as the man stumbled, a hand running over the blades in his neck. Then he fell on his knees, then face first onto the ground.   
  
Breathing hard he stepped back looking over at Maria. He'd nearly lost her, his friend, his mentor, his love. That could've ended horribly.  He rushed to her side, pulling her into his arms. Ignoring the pain in his shoulder, the knife still stuck in there.  
  
"Forgive me" The Sultan's voice drew him away from her, looking over at him. He almost wanted to punch him but it wasn't his fault. "There is a way out. Torquemada or Ojeda wouldn't have known of it so there won't be any guards" The Sultan said, Aguilar could tell him was trying to make up for what had happen. "Come" he mentioned with his free hand, his son holding into the other.   
  
They raced through the halls, into a secret passage that'd been hidden rather well he had to admit. It lead them right under the town, out into a mountainside. Aguilar looked out over the area, his hand going to rest on his shoulder. He stupidly played with a knife a little - Not a good idea. Groaning in pain he turned to face the others. Maria was on her knees with the boy in her arms. Comforting him. She was looked up at the Sultan, the pair discussing what to do now.   
  
"I'll take him to my cousin in the east. If we're lucky, they won't follow us that far" the Sultan was explaining as Aguilar walked over. "I can take the apple with me. Lessen the burden for you two" he stuttered a little as he spoke.   
  
Before Maria had a chance to agree Aguilar spoke up "I have a friend in the Spanish ports. He says he will be sailing to a new world. Far from there, across the oceans. The Templar's will try to take you down, if they succeed they take the apple and use it. We can give it to him, he'll take it far from here to somewhere that might not even exist." Aguilar new he sounded a little harsh talking about the Templars tracking the Sultan and his son down but it was the truth. He felt Maria eyes burning on him, but when he looked over she was back cooing over the young boy. Trying to make the world seem better to him then it really was.   
  
The Sultan nodded a few times like he was still thinking he looked back up, "Yes, they might be better." He agreed. Reaching his hand out to Aguilar "Thank you for all your help. I am sorry this couldn't have ended better" the Sultan gave a sad, knowing smile. Aguilar reached his hand out to shake his. I've still got Maria, I've still got my family. He thought, it wasn't the best ended but it was still a far better ended then many he'd came up with before. The two man shook hands as Maria stood up. Smiling she said goodbye to the child, telling him he'd be going somewhere safer. With that, The Sultan bid his farewells to Maria, turning around he began to walk down the trail taking his son's hand in his.   
  
Aguilar moved to put his hand on Maria's back, forgetting about the knife in his shoulder. Wincing when he realized. Maria had turned around in an instant, her hands on his shoulder, feeling the wound and the knife. Thinking up how she'd fix this. "Lets find somewhere we can rest for the night. Hopefully it'll have some water I can use the wash this. A good needle and thread with be great as well but if not, I can make do" She told him removing her hands from the wound.  


	2. One last thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just got to get rid of the apple, then they can go Home.

They traveled quite a distance over the course of the day. Maria had tied some cloth around Aguilar's shoulder to keep it in place and as an attempt to keep infection out of it till they reached somewhere that they could rest and she could fix it. They'd taken some odd routs to keep away from any Templar scouts. Though many people long the trails had given Aguilar some odd glances, wondering why the man had a knife in his shoulder.   
  
When the sun was finally starting to fall once again they sneaking into another barn, well it was more of a stable actually. Maria even managed to find a needle and thread that'd been used to repair a saddle. It wasn't ideal for repairing Aguilar's wound but it would have to do. She washed the needle in one of the water trough and Aguilar sat down. Maria came a knelled beside him. She didn't have to say anything, they both new this was going to hurt. Maria had one hand on his shoulder, the other around the knife. Her eyes jumped up to him. Checking he was ready. Then the agonizing pain as she ripped it out. It hurt a lot more then he thought it would, probably because it'd been in there so long. Holding back from yelling out in fear they would be caught he instead groaned, running a hand over his face. He could see the look of pain in Maria's eyes, she hadn't wanted to hurt him.   
  
But now the wound was bleeding again, she needed to wash it and then stitch it up as soon as she could. "Take your shirt off" She told him soaking some cloth in the water. "Not like you to go so fast" He joked. He got a smile out of her but her eyes told him to behave. Whenever the two had some alone time she always wanted to take it slower, enjoy the moment. With Maria's help his shirt was off in no time. She moved closer to him dabbing the cloth on his wound a few times to get it used to the sensation then she actually started to wash the dirt out that'd got in there. It didn't turn so much, that water, but it was cold. That alone with the drafts in this stable weren't great. She got around to stitching it, her hands were gentle. They always were. Gentle, soft, but still so effective at their job. She was leaning into his lap now. Completely focused on stitching she hadn't even realized when he put his hand on her back. Looking up for only a second before going back to the task at hand. It felt great having her sitting there.   
  
Maria ran her fingers over the wound when she'd finished her stitching. Aguilar thought she'd done a brilliant job but Maria thought she could have done better with better equipment. Aguilar had pulled her into his chest when she'd finished, not letting her get away to soon. Her head was just under his chin. His hand on her hip tracing little circles the last few days events beginning to catch up on them. "I can go to Huelva and give him the apple. You go home, make sure our daughters safe. Make sure your both safe" Aguilar broke the silence. He'd been working it out in his head. If the Templar's realized they had a child, god knows what could happen to her. He also couldn't stand to loss Maria again. It would be safer this way, wouldn't it?  
  
Maria moved below him, her vivid blue eyes locking onto his "I'm not leaving you Aguilar" her voice was stern. She'd also made up her mind and changing Maria's mind was a very difficult task. "Maria .. Please, She must be worried sick about where her mother is" He pleaded with her but she didn't seem to be having any of it "She is safe where she is, They don't even know about her - Assassin's don't usually have children .. and We told her the mission might go on for many days. They know you, If they spot you who is going to have your back? How do you think she'll feel losing her father?" He felt her tense, taking in a deep breath. He wasn't sure how to reply to that in a way where he'd win.  She had made a good point really. Shaking his head he let her have it "Alright, alright, your right." A smile returned to her face and in a cheerful tone she said "I know. I always am", giving him a quick peak on the lips before getting off of him. "Lets get a makeshift bed setup".   
  
  
Morning came far to quickly in Aguilar's mind. He'd been enjoying such a great dream with him and Maria .. one he should probably never think about again if he didn't want Maria to knock him out. "Aguilar we have to get up" Maria hit him lightly on the face, that only tighten his grip on her from under the blankets "Are you sure its morning?" He semi opened one of his eyes looking at her. "Yes." He bluntly hold, laying back down. Fighting angst his grip wasn't going to work at all the well and she new it. "Good morning then my love" Aguilar yawned slowly opened both his eyes, giving them a few seconds to adjust to the light. "Good morning" She reached over, one hand on the side of his face and kissed him. His arm the had held her there loosen coming up to cub her face but before he had a chance she was out of bed "Thank you" She commented, putting on the rest of her cloths. "You know me too well" He complained in a joking way. Still laying there watching her. Her movements so fluid and beautiful.  He was a little depressing that she was putting her cloths on, Her robes didn't show much - well anything really. Kneeling down beside him, hands on his chest "Yes I do. Now get up" She gave him another peak on the lips getting up to survey the stable "It won't be long before he comes to check on his horses" Maria gave him more privacy well he changed, that'd just been the way she'd been brought up. "Do you think he'd mind if we took a horse?" Aguilar commented coming up behind her "Who wouldn't?" She questioned bluntly but they needed a fast way to get to Huelva. Maria did want to get home and check on her daughter. "We take the one that looks like its worth the lest to him. Not his prized stallion" She emphasized that last part. Aguilar knew horses very well, he could pick out the horses with the best conformation easily. If she wasn't careful Aguilar would go off with one of the best horses this man had. "Of course, of course, of course my love" he put his hands up in defense at her.   
  
It didn't take him too long to sort the horses out, peaking out one of the older Stallion. Past his best days most likely. The horse was a dull bay, standing patiently as Aguilar saddled him. Maria packed away what they had and once everything was sorted he lead the horse outside. Maria checked around to make sure no one was out yet. "So front or back?" Aguilar held back his laughter when he asked her. She just gave him a stern look, trying to hold back a smile. "Front" She said, walking behind him she got in the saddle first and he got on behind her. His arms slid around her waist grabbing at the reins. He gave the horse a light kick, Obviously it'd been trained very well as it reasoned quickly. Another two kicks and he the horse at a canter. They were miles away from the village in no time. Hopefully he wouldn't miss his horse too much.   
  
It took then 4 days to reach Huelva. Aguilar spotted his ship out easily, Santa Maria. It was one of the kings ships. The Pair boarding it without anyone seeing them. Sneaking down into the hull where the found to captains quarters. They'd wait here for him. Aguilar pulled one of the chairs out, offering it to Maria who gladly took it. He stood behind her watching the door. When Christopher Colombus finally arrive, he'd come in with a book in hand not really watching. Aguilar made a fake cough to get the mans attention. Christopher looked at them for a second then quickly shut his door, putting the book down on the table. "Aguilar" He greeted his friend then looked at the women in the child "You are?" He asked in a friendly tone, already guessing she was with Aguilar. "Maria" She reply looking back up at Aguilar who moved around her reaching into his pocket grabbing at the apple. When he took it out Christopher marveled at it "Assassins have died to protect it. Take it with you to your grave." He told him. Christopher looked back up at him from the apple "Of course my friend. I promise. Following the light of the sun I shall leave this world behind. When I lay within my grave this will be there with me" he said giving his absolute world to Aguilar. He looked back at Maria who smiled giving her approve. Aguilar handed the apple too him. "Thank you" He said as Maria got up putting the chair back in its place.  
  
Finding there way off the ship again without being seen. Making there way back to where they'd tied the horse. "We can go home now. We can leave this all behind" He said, hoping he and Maria could just leave the Assassin's behind and have a family. He new Maria wouldn't want to leave, but everything was over. It hadn't ended the best way but it had still ended. "Yes, we can go home" was all he got as a response. He let her get onto the saddle first, then he got on behind as they had been before. Turning away from the ports they left the city. Determined now to go home.  
  
It took them another 2 days to get back home. Their horse thoroughly tired now. When the reached to house Josephine was already outside running up to them. Maria was off the horse in a flash as her daughter ran up into her arms "Josephine" Maria cooed holding onto her as tightly as she could "Mommy! Your home!" She laughed. Aguilar kneeled beside them Josephine turning to look at him as Maria loosen her grip "Daddy!" She looked so excited to see them. Pulling Aguilar into her and Maria's hug. "See, told yo she missed her mother" Aguilar whispered in Maria's ear as not to drew Josephine attention to it, getting a sharp elbow in the side for it from Maria. 


	3. After a few months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few months Aguilar still isn't quite alright with it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Compañero means Buddy

It has been a few month now since it all had happen. Aguilar still get nightmares of it. He sits up in bed so quickly, sweat running down his face onto his arms and chest. Breathing hard as if he'd been without breath that whole time. He checks to make sure that Maria really is there and its not a dream. Maria's amazing. She was gentle and soft when she speaks to him. Reminding him that everything is fine - or at lest as fine as it can be -, she strokes his face and lays him back down. "Go back to sleep Aguilar. We will still be here in the morning" she'll give him a light kiss, almost like a ghost before settling back down herself.  
  
Josephine leaves having her parents around more. She missed them whenever they were away on missions but they have been on any in a while now - not since that one. Maria spends more time with her, reading stories, drawing and just playing. She's fallen in love with that old horse they borrow - Stole was such a harsh word, they meant to return him just haven't had the time.   
  
She is getting great at riding as well, that old horse is doing her wonders. He is so well trained they he is almost teaching her. She has named him Compañero and he loves it. They riding around the arena when Aguilar arrives. Josephine and Compañero are trotting around the arena, Maria's smiling congratulating her. Aguilar comes up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her towards him. "Good morning my love" they share a sweet kiss. They can hear Josephine faking a gag - She is too young understand how nice it is.  
  
"Good morning to you as well. How are you feel?" Aguilar's resting his forehead on hers his eyes closed just enjoying the moment. Little moment like this were great - they happened often and made his heart beat a little faster just knowing she loved these as well. "Much better know that I'm here with you two" Se shakes her head at him, of course that is his answer.   
  
"Mommy! Daddy! Look!" Josephine calls at them breaking there moment. He keeps Maria close to him, she is laying into his chest when they watch her. Her and Compañero are cantering now, its not long before he returns to a trot but that is the first time she has done it. "Be careful please" Maria calls. Compañero is a big horse, Maria always worries that the horse might be too much for her - or if she falls she'll hurt herself. Aguilar keeps telling her that Compañero is well trained, he is probably the best horse for her.    
  
They stay like that for a while watching her ride around. He is waiting for her to put the horse out in the paddock, he needs to talk to Maria but he needs Josephine out of the way for it. She barely knows anything of the assassins, they both want to keep it that way. They want to keep her out of that life, even if Maria is reluctant to leave it. "Why don't you give Compañero a break? Give him a good brush then back into the paddock. He is an old horse remember.   
  
"Okay Daddy" Josephine says getting off the horse with a little help of Maria. Maria takes the reins over his neck handing them down to her. "Come on Compañero" Aguilar loves hearing the happies in her voice. She is so full of life. Compañero follows suit like the good horse he is. "He didn't look too tired?" Maria questioned him. Aguilar looked at her then back at her daughter walking into the stables. "Why don't we move to Egypt? Go back to your homeland. We can leave behind all of the Assassin's and Templar's" He said walking back up to her, his hands going to rest on her shoulders.  
  
Maria gave him a confused look "We can't leave Aguilar, They need us" Maria tried to reasoning with him. The Assassin's had become everything for Maria, she'd joined them when she was still a child. She hadn't know anything different. "No they don't. They will cope without us. We both agreed, we didn't want Josephine to be part of this life" Aguilar moved to cup her face. He could see it in her eyes, she was conflicted. She was struggling to leave behind the Assassin's and just have a normal life with their daughter - something she couldn't have with her son.   
  
Maria took his hands from her face, she needed to think this over. She'd longed to go home for years but know she was being offer the chance to go and she wasn't sure if she actually wanted to take it. He put his hands on her waist, not wanting her to leave just yet - if she did then they wouldn't finish this conversation. They were both silent for a long time, Aguilar couldn't bear the silence anymore "If not for me, then the children" he said.  
  
Maria gave him a look that said it all, he shouldn't have said that. She was about to say something when Josephine came squeezing between them, Maria didn't dare say a word about the topic not know. Getting know on her knees so she was at Josephine eye level. The child looked between them "What's wrong?" she asked confused for a moment. Aguilar smiled down at her, acting as if nothing had happen "No, nothing is wrong. Your father and I were just discussing going on a trip" Maria say putting her arm around the child  
  
"A trip!" The child bounced on the spot looking very excited "Where to?". Maria would read her stories of placed across the world like she and Benedicto had done when she was younger. There were so many places she wanted to visit but of course home was at the top of her list.   
  
"A surprise" Maria smiled giving the little girl a wink. She'd mull over Aguilar's idea but he was probably right - Annoyingly - it probably was better for them. The creed wasn't a place for children.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this Chapter is a little shorter then the other two!


	4. Peaceful ending ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things look to be settling down for our favorite family .. or are they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My laptop actually died - I'm in the process of fixing it - that's why I haven't been writing/uploading anything but here is the next chapter to this story!

They were out in the local village center. They everyone from the village was out celebrating, partying, enjoying what they had. They were there too with Josephine. Maria had been enjoying growing into this little community well Josephine just loved playing around with the other child. She didn't like being on her own.

The night had been great. Full of happiness and laughter. The pair had even been dancing together. Though they had all grown tired, Josephine more then them they finally retired back home. Maria tucked Josephine into bed well Aguilar checked their horses. She was already in bed when he got in. Snuggling up together. They all loved this, this was perfect.

The night was surprisingly quiet and peaceful though Aguilar always kept an ear out for trouble. He’d got better recently, his dreams changed from that if nightmares of that mission to peaceful, loving dreams of his family and Maria.

 

  
“It’s morning Aguilar” she softly said waking up. Looking over her shoulder she could see it the light coming in the window. Lighting up their room. “No it's not” Aguilar complained. He hated mornings. Ever since he’d meet her he hated them if only because it ment parting from her. Staying together under the covers of his bed seem like a far better idea then leaving it for the real world. He felt her lips on his chin, trying to distract him so he losen his arms giving her the chance to get up.

“You're not leaving me yet” Aguilar groaned still half asleep his arms tightening around Maria who was tucked into his chest. It had been such a peaceful night then morning came. Came all to soon in his opinion. “Aguilar. We need to get up. There are are things to do. Josephine will be awake any second now and she’ll need breakfast. Not to mention I'm feeling hungry now” she tried again to move from him but it wasn't working. Adjusting it just so that she could look up at him. His eyes still closed, still looking rather peaceful.

“Mmmm” Aguilar groaned again. She could feel the rumbling though his chest. Such a funny feeling she couldn't help but laugh. “Please my love?” she question again in the sweetest tone knowing he had trouble refusing. His eyes opening slowly looking down at her. “Are you sure you want to leave me?” asking softly adjusting himself so he could see her better.

“It is not a matter of want but more of a matter of need” she only just finished her sentence when Josephine came bouncing into their room. Climbing onto the bed. The pair instantly moved apart making room for her. “Good morning little one” Aguilar said with a yawn moving onto his back. “Good morning! When is breakfast?”. Maria instantly turned to Aguilar giving him a knowing look. He just shock his head “Right yes. Breakfast. On it ladies”. He laughed get out of bed. “Can you check on the horses Josephine? I'll have breakfast done by the time you're finished.” Aguilar said pulling on a shirt. Their daughter smiled, quickly nodding before rushing out the door.

For once he was out of bed before Maria. Sort of. She was almost ready though. So time effective. At her desk finishing her hair. Tieing it up in a way that made Aguilar’s head spin with the complexity. He’d come up behind her wrapping his arms around her stomach giving her a kiss or two on the neck. “Good morning my love, How are you feeling this morning?” he whispered to her. Maria leaned back into his chest putting her hands over his arms. “I'm fine Aguilar, you don't need to worry” she turned her head kissing his check with a smile. Her lips brushing over his scruff.

“I can't help but worry Maria. You know me” he said giving her a gentle hug before letting her go. She stayed in his chest though, as if there was more to say that she wasn't sure if she wanted to say.

“I thought about what you said the other day. Going to Egypt.” Aguilar didn't say anything just looking down and listening. “I can't leave them Aguilar but I can't be there as well, you're right I need to be here.” she paused again looking away from him. Aguilar took in a deep breath waiting for what was next. “I would love to visit my home again, but maybe not now Aguilar. No more mission's unless it is an absolute must, I can promise that” Turning around to face him, she scanned his eyes holding a breath for his response. “I can work with that Maria” he smiled brightly leaning his forehead against hers. Hands rolling over her stomach again.

Aguilar had breakfast ready by the time Josephine came running into the room, climbing up onto the chair. Maria ruffled her hair giving her a quick kiss on her forehead. “There we go my ladies. Breakfast.” Aguilar said putting the food down on the table. “Your ladies?” He felt Maria at his side looking at him with a naughty smile and a raised eye brows. “Well I own you my love. We’re married” - Sort of - he joked facing her a grin growing on his face. Josephine was on the other side of the table confused by what was unfolding. Maria half gasped at his response, knowing it was a joke though. “You do not own me mister.” she poked him in the chest, leaning up on the table closer to him. “That's what marriage is. Me owning you” he laughed his hand on her hip another on the table next to hers. “That is not marriage. Marriage is love” she corrected him. “Good thing we both love each other then” he finished with a kiss that she let him have. Josephine made a face, still confused by what had happened. “And I love you. Both of you” Aguilar said when they parted looking over at his daughter.

He pulled the chair out for Maria, she let him do that when they were together here. If he even tried that at the hideout she would've been very annoyed but here it was a pleasant gift. Breakfast was talkative from there on, talking of what was on for the day. How everyone slept. Any nice dreams they had though Aguilar could never share his. Josephine didn't need to her them and Maria would knock him out for it.

When the conversation finally shifted to something Maria had been wanting to ask their daughter for a while. Aguilar and her had confirmed it a while back. Aguilar was excited and worried again but how would Josephine feel? “Darling ..?” Maria asked taking a look at Aguilar then back at her. “Yes Mommy?” she questioned back giving her mother her full attention. “How would you feel about having a younger sibling?” she felt Aguilar’s hand over her. Thankfully Josephine was smiling, happy, excited smile “I’d love one! How do we get one” Aguilar hand tighten on hers as he held back his laughter. She gave him a nudge, she was only a child she didn't know about that yet. “Ah- You’ll have them soon.” Maria was relieved that Josephine was happy about this. Aguilar still at her side holding back laughter. “We’ll clean up Josephine, Go on” she said taking her daughters plate, stacking them all together. When Josephine was gone he did start laughing “How do we get one?” he repeated his head in his hand laughing. “Not funny Aguilar. She's a child. She doesn't know about any of that” she hit him on his arm lightly getting up and taking the plates. Cleaning up was also fun. It turned more into some silly playwright before ending with hugs and kisses. 

 

  
Things seemed better this time around. Maria had been more sick with Josephine. He wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing really but as long as she was alive and healthy, as long as they all were, then everything was good by him. Josephine was even already growing impatient waiting for her sibling. Helping them pick names and telling them of the fun they were going to have. Though Aguilar new it would be a while till she could play with him or her like that. 

They were in the living room drawing when the man arrived. He was one of few left in the Spanish Brotherhood. Aguilar new it right away, stepping out of the house closing the door behind him. “What are you doing here? Maria and I are not doing mission's anymore” he asked is slightly annoyance coming though. “We need you, please.” he seemed scared, almost begging Aguilar. He felt sorry for the man. Maria couldn't go. She was about to her another child. He needed to be there with her. Then again, the Spanish Brotherhood had lost it best members that day. They were struggling. Maybe he should. He took a quick look over at his side, through the window he could seem them on the floor drawing and laughing. Looking back at the man taking a deep breath ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been hinting at this in the previous chapters. Well done to you if you picked it out xD


End file.
